


Snippet

by humanbean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, mostly fond siblingesque antics, the seamista is just implied, turns out glimmer makes a pretty decent foil for mermista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbean/pseuds/humanbean
Summary: "When the sun starts to dip into sunset, Glimmer suggests a walk along the coast and Mermista agrees to it, because they’re friends no matter how much Mermista snarks about it."Mostly this is Glimmer as a lens for what Mermista's Like. Set maybe a few months after the war.
Relationships: Mermista & Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Snippet

Every so often, a diplomatic journey to Salineas is in order, and things in Bright Moon are quiet enough that Glimmer feels free to go check in and Bow? Well, he'll take any excuse to see friends.

When they arrive, Bow heads straight for Catra to pitch into a construction project—he's always liked to be hands on that way. Glimmer has an audience scheduled with the Princess—mostly in an official capacity, but with a massive hug first that Mermista elbows her way out of (but just for a second, right at the beginning, she hugs back). 

First, they spend hours hunched over financial documents, ratifying deals and working out long term plans for Salineas. When the sun starts to dip into sunset, though, Glimmer suggests a walk along the coast and Mermista agrees to it, because they’re friends no matter how much Mermista snarks about it.

“Sooo...” Glimmer says, grinning. “You and Sea Hawk, huh? You’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“Yeah,” Mermista looks away, and the way she’s blushing answers the question for her. “We’re kind of a thing now, I guess.” 

And Glimmer's not an idiot, she knows they've been 'kind of a thing' since Princess Prom at least, but it's not nothing that she's saying it out loud. And now she’s smiling, soft like she can’t help it. Glimmer resists the urge to coo because she thinks Mermista might actually kill her for real, but it’s _so cute_.

Mermista’s caught the look on her face anyway, and now she’s rolling her eyes. “What- _ever_ , Glitter, it’s not a big deal.”

Glimmer doesn’t rise to the obvious bait. “I know you know my name.”

And maybe it says something about Glimmer, too—she’s less insecure now, less desperate to be acknowledged. She can push it a little, safe in the knowledge that the love is still there. 

“So are you gonna give me the details, or..?” 

Mermista blushes again, harder. “No,” she says, and then shrugs. “I dunno, there are no ‘details’, it just kinda... _was_.” 

Glimmer nods. “Like me and Bow.” 

Mermista wrinkles her nose. “Ew, no,” she says. “It was much cooler than that. _I_ didn’t have a meltdown at Princess Prom.” 

“Yeah, well,” Glimmer replies, because she knows it bothers her, “ _I_ didn’t get knocked out by Perfuma because Bow said he loved me.” 

“I will throw you into the ocean,” Mermista deadpans. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man, I just had the image, and Glimmer makes the perfect fond annoying little sister figure.


End file.
